There has been disclosed a technology for providing a web server function to an image processing apparatus and for displaying a setting screen and the like of the image processing apparatus on a web browser executed in a terminal device.
Further, there has been known a standard referred to as Internet Printing Protocol (IPP) for connecting an image processing apparatus and a terminal device via the Internet and controlling the image processing apparatus through the Internet such that the image processing apparatus processes images.
Further, there has been known a draft (Version 1.0 Draft 20 as of Nov. 19, 2012) of a standard referred to as “IPP over USB” for performing communication in accordance with the above-described IPP in an environment in which an image processing apparatus and a terminal device are connected to each other by a Universal Serial Bus (USB).